Kurama's Betrayal
by KaraKurama
Summary: Continuation of Volpone's The Chase. Written with my beta, Kiko Hanasaki. Kurama has mated with Botan, only to be caught in the act by the girl he had already mated with. She has decided to take manners into her own hands and run off with another demon. W


**Kurama's Betrayal**

This one-shot story was inspired by Volpone's story The Chase. It's almost like a sequel, but our ocs are in it. I have received permission from Volpone to write this story. My friend came up with this idea and I wrote it.

My beta, Kiko Hanasaki, helped come up with the idea to write this after reading the afore mentioned story. Since Kiko is Kurama's mate, she became extremely angry at the fact that he mated with Botan. Thus this story was born.

**oOKiko's RevengeOo**

Two voices conversed back and forth inside a cave.

"Now, you belong to me and I... I belong to you," said a male voice.

"Yes, we belong to each other and no one else," came the response of a female.

Outside, a young girl of about 16 stood outside the cave entrance. Her eyes began to water and the girl began to cry.

'Kurama, Botan, how could you do this to me?' She ran down the path, leading into a small grove of trees, sobbing.

Kurama and Botan were preparing to leave the cave in which they had spent the night before. Kurama looked back at his mate, "I'll see you again tonight?"

"Yes, of course," answered Botan. She mounted her oar and rode off into the sunlight to arrive in the Reikai before she was late.

Kurama walked the path to the entrance alone, silently making his way outside. He arrived at the said location. That's when he noticed, 'What? Footprints?' He kneeled down on the ground, feeling the ground inside the footprints.

'They're fresh, made 25 minutes ago.' He examined the footprints, 'I'll find who made them if I follow them.' He looked up, 'They go into the forest.' He followed the tracks into the forest.

He gasped, 'Kiko!'

The young girl, who was wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans, was lying under a tree. She was shivering and seemed to have a cold. She opened her eyes, "Uhnn?"

Kurama moved towards her, "Kiko? What are you doing here?" He continued his progress towards the young girl.

"Go away," she said through clenched teeth. Kurama approached her further, holding up his hand to show that he meant no harm, "Kiko, please. Listen to me... you aren't well."

This set off the young girl, "Shut up! What the hell do you care if I'm well or not, you bastard!" Kurama looked surprised, "What?"

Kiko was not about to forgive him so easily, "Don't play dumb with me! I know you slept with Botan twice, you sick freak!"

Kurama was taken aback, "What?"

"I heard the both of you with her," she mumbled angrily.

"The both of us?"

Kiko was upset at Kurama's not being able to remember, "You and Youko, you idiot! I thought you loved me! But here I catch you sleeping with that blue haired witch!"

That pushed the limit.

**Slam!**

Kiko found herself pinned against the tree she was under. She had triggered Kurama's anger and now she was at the mercy of the very person who she had fallen in love with the first time: Youko Kurama.

"What did you just call her," he asked. His attack on her also caused a transformation. He realized that he was no longer holding Kiko to the tree.

"You heard very well what she said, fox. Now take your hands off me," came a slightly different voice. Kurama's angry face soon turned to concern.

"Rajika, is that you?"

"Unhand me, you foul thing," yelled Rajika angrily. Kurama retaliated, all concern leaving his face, "Take back what Kiko said and then I'll release you. I may even forgive what you called me."

Rajika yelled at the top of her lungs, "No! You hear me? I'll never take it back! Ever!" The grip on her throat tightened, causing her to cough up blood.

"Take it back," yelled Kurama. Seeing what he had done, he gasped. He pulled Rajika into a hug, "Rajika! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that! I swear!"

"Let me go," said Rajika, weakly.

"No! Rajika, please, listen to me! I'm sorry," pleaded Kurama.

Rajika's voice changed along with her appearance, "No, you're not." Kurama broke the hug, looking at Kiko.

"You!" He raised his arm to slash at her, "This is all your fault!"

Before he landed his attack, a girl around the same age as Kiko came out of nowhere, landing a kick on Kurama, knocking him away from the injured Kiko.

Another girl of the same age ran to Kiko, tending to her injury.

Kurama sat up and looked at his attacker, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl smirked, "I knew you were bad, Kurama, but I didn't think you would stoop that low. I obviously don't know you the way I thought I did." Kurama seemed confused.

"You never answered my question. Who are you?"

"Like you care! If you can heartlessly attack your mate, then I don't think I'd be very safe from you!"

"It's okay, Jauna. I'm sure he'd like to know. He hasn't seen you for years," said the other mystery girl.

Jauna turned to her friends, "Are you okay, Kiko?" The young girl nodded.

"Okay, Enfinie. You take care of Kiko and I'll talk to Kurama." Enfinie helped Kiko to her feet and led her off to tend to her. Jauna turned back to Kurama.

"Fine, you want to know who I am? I'll show you. I swear, if you try anything, I'll drop you where you stand and you know I'm capable of doing that!" The features of Jauna's body changed until her transformation was complete.

Standing in front of him was a woman about 7 feet tall. She wore a silver colored tunic and the rest of her outfit was silver colored. Her eyes were the same golden color that Youko's were. She had an innocent look about her, as if she'd never committed a crime. Of course, she couldn't say the same of the creature before her. Kara Kurama moved closer towards her little brother calmly.

Kurama was wide eyed with surprise. He hadn't seen this woman for years. He gasped and pulled the girl into a warm hug, "Kara, I didn't... I ... where did you go?"

The figure, identified as Kara, pulled out of the hug, "You don't need to know. I'm here, that's all that matters. Now, why did you attack Rajika?"

Kurama looked at his sister, "I went into heat. I've been in love with another girl since Rajika had disappeared. I found her and we... well, you get it, right?" Kara nodded.

"But why did you attack her?"

"She confronted me about cheating on her-"

"Which you did," interrupted Kara.

"Well, yeah, but then she called Botan a blue haired witch and I went off the deep end. I wasn't thinking. I tried to say I was sorry, but she refused. I was in heat, Kara; I didn't know what I was doing."

"Well, I'll talk to her for her side. Until then, Enfinie will come and talk to you. Maybe you two can get a little closer. You may be a bit surprised. She's not who she seems to be, either."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Kara returned to her human form and walked away as Enfinie approached.

Kiko was propped up against another tree, lightly crying. Jauna sat down next to her.

"Hey, how are you?"

Kiko looked up, "I'll be okay. What did he say?"

"I told him not to try anything. He says it's your fault. He said you caught him in heat and you were blaming him for something he couldn't stop."

Kiko looked at Jauna angrily, "He was in heat last night, but not this morning. They were at it again when they woke up! I know that heat only works until the one in heat is satisfied. I knew Kurama was done and that he knew perfectly well what he was doing."

"Alright, don't take it out on me. I'm innocent. I'll help, though, okay." Jauna pulled her into a sisterly embrace and went back to talk to Kurama once again.

She arrived to see Kurama lying on the ground, looking surprised, and Mei Kui standing over him, enraged.

"Damn it, Kurama! What the hell is your problem? She was your mate! You just broke the marking pact! You cannot mate again until the other is dead! She's not dead!" Apparently, Mei Kui had found out, too. He was being honest with her.

"Mei Kui... I didn't know!" Jauna walked up to him, "You may not have known last night, but Kiko also caught you with her this morning, Kurama. We aren't stupid. We know how the mating goes. You knew perfectly well what you were doing this morning."

Kurama looked down, "Okay, I just don't know how to make it up to her. She won't let me apologize."

"Well, how would you feel," Jauna asked. Kiko emerged from her little area not too far away, where the girls had left her. Tears welled up in her eyes once more as she heard Kurama's excuses. Her anger and sadness built up with each word he said. Finally, she burst.

'I can't take this,' she thought silently to herself. With that, Kiko snuck away from the arguing group and sprinted off into a random direction. She ran without stopping until she came to a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Kiko sat down for a minute to catch her breath. A few minutes later, she heard 3 sets of footsteps coming towards her, "They must have noticed my absence." She threw herself over the cliff into the rapid waves below.

As soon as she hit the water, her body dissolved to disguise her from the coming creatures. Though she was now liquid, she could still see everything around her.

Kiko looked up and saw Jauna, Enfinie and Kurama looking over the cliff, making vain attempts to locate her while still arguing.

"If you hadn't betrayed her, she wouldn't be acting like this," Enfinie scolded Kurama.

"It wasn't my fault," Kurama said as he scanned the surf.

"Yes it was! If you really cared and loved her, you would have chosen her to be your mate and no one else," Jauna screeched.

Being carried by the current, Kiko drifted away from the cliff to the far shore. She formed a body out of water and walked to the shore, making sure the others didn't see her. When she was well hidden by the rocks, Kiko brought back her physical body and collapsed onto the bed of sand. Using that technique took a lot of energy. It felt like she had just ran 20 miles nonstop. Kiko looked at the sky. It was showing signs of the oncoming night. She guessed 2 hours from the way the waves were moving. She closed her eyes to rest for a moment, when she felt another presence. She slowly opened her eyes and rose to a sitting position.

She turned and saw sitting on a boulder...

...Karasu?

"So, you're the one the youkai left for the grim reaper? You must be pretty worthless for something like that to happen."

Kiko stood up and gave Karasu a look of pure hatred, "It's none of your business." She turned to the forest and began to walk away. But before she could take two steps, Karasu came up behind her and locked her in a tight embrace.

"Let me go," she screeched at the top of her lungs. She tried to fight him off, but was too weak. With a sigh of defeat, Kiko went limp in his arms.

"Not so tough, are you? I bet that's why Youko and Kurama both left you. They were tired of having to watch over you every minute." Karasu taunted a bit more, but stopped when he felt Kiko shaking. He turned her around, but she wouldn't look at him. Karasu cupped Kiko's chin in his hand and forced her to look up in his direction. He expected to see an angry expression on her face, but instead saw tears flooding her eyes and falling down her face. Then came the second surprise; Kiko grabbed Karasu in a hug and sobbed into his shoulder and ever so slowly, he returned the embrace while murmuring apologies and things to make the crying stop (who knew he had it in him?).

They stayed in this pose for a long time, then let go of each other.

"Karasu, where is your mask?"

"I lost it during my match with Kurama, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Do I look weird or something without it?"

"No, you look really handsome without it."

That comment made Karasu blush a bit. Kiko noticed this and smiled, "You look more handsome that Kurama and Youko put together." She sat down on the boulder. Karasu joined her and allowed her to lean on his shoulder and she didn't stop him from putting his arm around her shoulder. The stared at each other and surprisingly, they leaned into a passionate kiss. (Yes, people they kiss. Get over it!)

It started really gentle and then started to get more intense. They did that until the break of dawn, then fell asleep in each other's arms. Now, you can probably guess that everyone had started a search party when they didn't find Kiko; even Kurama and Botan pitched in.

Yusuke found them first and you could probably imagine the shock on his face when he saw that sight. Everyone was, but Kiko didn't care what the thought. She had Karasu and that was that.

Boy did that feeling change quickly.

Five weeks later, Kiko caught Karasu with Juri!

Once again, Kiko was broken hearted. She didn't show any emotion after that. So she packed up her things and left.

Not long after, the tantei found her living in England. They all went there to visit her and convinced her to go on a cruise. There wasn't much she could do, so she agreed.

But as soon as she got on the ship, her love feelings returned bit by bit.

And it all happened on no other ship but the...

...TITANIC.

**That wraps it up for this story. It is the prequel to Titanic, which will be coming up here soon. So I've managed to turn a simple continuation of another's story into the prequel of an entirely different story.**

**I hope you liked it.**


End file.
